In Honor of Mom
by Lady Shaiye
Summary: How do you say goodbye to someone who's always been there--someone who was always there for you; someone you thought would live forever. This is how the Briefs say goodbye to their loved one.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ's characters or Boyz II Men "A Song For Mama," which by the way is a very beautiful soulful song, you should check it out sometime. I'm not that good with song fictions so there'll just be lyrics here and there, the emotions always capture me and I have to write before I forget… J Peace and enjoy the fiction, and dropping a review would be most definitely appreciated from the heart.

In Honor of Mom

Trunks Briefs lie kneeled on the floor beside his mother's bedside tears threatening to fall from his now sullen blue eyes down his masculine pale face at the sight of her--Bulma Briefs, billionaire scientific genius former owner of Capsule Corps mother of Trunks Briefs and Bra Briefs and wife to Saiyan Prince, Vegeta Ouji. She was so small, so pale, and she was dying breathlessly… from lung cancer. "Mom," he whispered his voice shaky as he shut his eyes in pain, "you can't go. No… Not until you know how much I care…"

__

You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah

"You taught me the lessons that dad couldn't--the lessons that dad was too weak to try and help me understand… When I questioned his love, you defended him," Trunks paused a faint smile gently caressing his features as a memory came to him.

"Mommy," four-year-old Trunks started innocently to his blue haired mother, Bulma, who was sitting on top of her King size bed wearing her pink-rimmed reading glasses, seeming deeply engrossed in the book she was reading but she immediately looked up from the book at the sound of his soft voice. "What's wrong with daddy?" "Why is he always leaving us? Are we not reason enough for him to stay… or are we the reason he goes away?"

Bulma looked up, her blue eyes shining abhorred at my implication about dad. She shook her head with a weak smile. "Come here, Trunks," Bulma beckoned him over with her hand and then she set her glasses aside settling her complete attention on him. She stared into his deep blue eyes intensely as she spoke, "Daddy cares about you; he cares about us don't you ever forget that. Your dad isn't all about talk; he's more about action. He's a little confused about how he feels about us, he's experiencing emotions he's never felt before some that he just can't deal with. So yes, he does go away because us to become stronger for us to protect us, we're a reason for him to stay alive Trunks…"

Reality came back as he squeezed his mother's dying hand. "Mom, most women would have broken down and cried at the harsh words father sent your way, how many times he left us…" 

"I learned from you that… looks can be deceiving, that dad isn't just a grumpy, selfish arrogant power-hungry bastard; he's an honorable Saiyan King who once lost it all, he's my father who risked it all for us, with nothing to gain other than respect." 

Trunks frowned and he held her hand more tightly. "Oh, God, mom…" The tears started to stream down his cheeks and quickly he buried his face in her chest sobbing. "Mom, you have to know that I love you. Thank you for loving me--you're the queen of my heart. I never thought I'd lose you… not to this--not to this. But then again, I never thought I'd be saying all this, just now. It's a shame what it took…"   


__

No one else can be what you've been to me

You will always be the girl in my life for all times

Mama, mama, you know I love you (I love you) 

You know I love you

__

Mama, you're the queen of my heart

Your love is like tears from the stars

Mama, just want you to know

Loving you is like food to my soul

He heard a sharp knock at the door but he paid no attention and the persons let themselves in. Slowly Bra walked in, Vegeta following behind her, his arms crossed around his chest a frown and a serious look present upon his face. Trunks looked up momentarily but only to say, "Glad you could make it." He stood yet he still held her hand, as if not wanting to let go. 

Vegeta scowled at the display from a corner in the room in annoyance and Bra walked over to hold his hand. "Are you finished saying goodbye?" She asked softly knowing the seriousness of the situation. Trunks glanced over at her; she was almost an exact replica of their mom in appearance only she was more like their father… In barely a whisper, Trunks said "No," returning his gaze back to Bulma, "I'll never be finished." 

Bra looked down at the frail figure--her mother, Mrs. Bulma Briefs. "I love you mom, and I'm sorry for all the b-s I put you through to get whatever I wanted. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what and your love will live on forever in my heart, I hope you know this." With that, she leaned down and kissed her mother on her left cheek.

"Mom, you were always the one who has been around and there for me. You showed me right from wrong, you always fought for me; you were my strength to go on. There were so many times looking back when I was so afraid and then you'd come to me and say I could fix anything." Trunks looked away from her and over at his dad piercingly. "Dad," he started. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to mom?"

Vegeta returned the stare seemingly emotionless. "No," he said in his usual cold as ice tone. "I already have."

Trunks smiled lightly and Bra smirked, her deep blue eyes twinkling a reminder of the mother lost. 

__

Never thought I'd see a day without you, kills me just thinking about you and how you won't be here another day with us… Mama, your smile brought tears to my heart Mama, I just need you to know loving you is like food to my soul…

__

__


End file.
